24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dibol
Status changes When editing on Wiki 24, please adhere to the philosophy of Ira Gaines: "It's either you're dead or you're not dead. There's no such thing as sorta dead." The policy for this site is that character statuses can only be "Alive," "Deceased," or "Unknown." Statuses cannot be combined, and no "descriptions" ("Critical condition", "In custody") of their status are allowed either. This is the agreed-upon guide for character statuses: * Alive: The character was last seen on screen performing his usual life's duties. * Deceased: The character's life ended on screen, or was reported dead by word of mouth by another character. * Unknown: The character was last seen on screen in a vulnerable, or immediately life-threatening situation. When I say "life-threatening," this does not necessarily mean they were captured, but it does indeed mean that the captors had reasonable and immediate intent to kill their captive. If the character's status is has not changed in any future episode, such as by a successful rescue or news reports of a dead body floating in the river, his status is to remain unknown. Thanks for your cooperation. --Deege515 09:10, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Common sense logic regarding unknown. If a character is not heard from again, assume dead. Following this particular logic regarding "dead or not dead," Certain character fates point towards dead, especially with the Evelyn Martin and Amy Martin fates. Dibol (talk) 07:01, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Inflammatory? Hello, could you please explain to me what you mistook as being "flamatory"? Hostility is not welcome at Wiki 24, so if anything I said came across as hostile or angry, I'd prefer to clear things up. With a site like this, there are always going to be different points of view on the content and style, so rather than going ahead and changing things to how you personally think it should be done, we prefer to discuss conflicting opinions until we can reach a general consensus among editors. I think it's a great idea to include information about the show's weapons on the site, it just needs to be done appropriately, in context, and in a consistently organized fashion. The way I see it, a blanket page for the weapons used on the show, with contextual information and external links for more info, is sufficient. Information like how many rounds a gun can hold, or what year it was first manufactured has nothing to do with the show 24, unless these things were specifically stated in the storyline, so it's not wise to include it here. I don't know how much experience you've had with wikis, but in the future, I ask that you post your own thoughts on things before you go about deleting other people's thoughts and/or ignoring them. --Proudhug 11:13, 25 August 2006 (UTC) I apologize for the mis-understanding. You've probably got it already, but to add to what Proudhug said, the Talk pages are not part of the encyclopedia. They don't have to conform to Neutral Point of View or any other policy. We don't have policies per se on what goes on talk pages, just try to be nice and argue your points calmly. Otherwise, you are free to edit absolutely anything on the wiki except other people's comments and other people's user pages. --StBacchus 03:22, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Handguns page Hey, Dibol. Since nobody else said it, welcome to Wiki 24! I started a page for handguns. I think it would be awesome if we could have articles listing the different guns that were used in each season or episode. Myself, I'm happy if you want to include relevant real-life information, but you can expect to fight Proudhug for every word. If you don't want to deal with the hassle, just link to the weapons' Wikipedia articles. If you're new to wiki editing, you can either copy stuff you see on other pages or check out the , especially . Cheers! --StBacchus 12:37, 24 August 2006 (UTC) Thanks Bacchus. How do I link it to the weapons' Wikipedia articles? A Wikipedia link looks like this: wikipedia:Beretta 92 Since it's considered an "internal" link, use double brackets and a pipe to change the appearance (for external links, only use one set of brackets). So, Beretta 92 on Wikipedia if you want the link to look like this: Beretta 92 on Wikipedia. I think there is not a way to embed images unless you have uploaded them here. Before you go doing that, though, the current policy is not to include images that aren't from the show or related material (like comics or novels). In the case of guns, it's probably possible to get clean screenshots of most of them. However, if you want to discuss any of our policies, feel free to do so on the article talk pages or The Situation Room. --StBacchus 03:22, 26 August 2006 (UTC)